


i'm crazy it's true (crazy for you)

by gentleghostgay



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Skateboarding, Willie Loves Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), and that's just because willie only has eyes for alex, ghost boyfriends being boyfriends, let's face it this is pretty much all fluff no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleghostgay/pseuds/gentleghostgay
Summary: willie teaches a reluctant alex to skateboard and somehow ends up forgetting how to do so himself on account of his boyfriend being too cute for brain activity to ensue
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	i'm crazy it's true (crazy for you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> in case you're looking for a structured plot, there is no such thing here
> 
> no thoughts just fluff
> 
> and most important of all i would like to dedicate this to cel who refused to write this and made me do it instead! (hate u <3)
> 
> title is from crazy 4 u from austin & ally because of course
> 
> ok enjoy! :,)

Alex eyed the wheeled plank of scratched-up plywood Willie dropped down on the concrete dubiously, reflexively taking a step back. “I really don’t trust the look of that thing.”

“But you trust me, right?” Willie raised an eyebrow in question, grinning brightly.

“Yeah, no, I can’t say that I do,” he deadpanned without any hesitation.

“Hey,” though there was a valiant attempt at feigning offense, that smile of his that never seemed to budge gave Willie away instantly. “Not cool, dude. I’m notoriously trustworthy.”

Alex couldn’t help but snort, crossing his arms against his chest. “Okay, _rush hour_ ,” he remarked, all too pleased to see Willie scrunch up his nose in disapproval of the nickname he’d awarded him in retaliation for _hot dog_.

“Okay, point taken,” he conceded in amusement, but the look on his face made it clear that he was nowhere near out of threads to pull to get Alex to step on that skateboard. “It’s a shame, though, that I have to tell Reggie he was right.”

Alex furrowed his eyebrows, a look of utter disbelief on his face. “Sorry, what?”

“Yeah,” Willie nodded solemnly. “He said that you wouldn’t have the guts for this and now look at you, man… proving him right so fast.”

Squinting, Alex studied his face for any signs of bamboozlement. It was when Willie bit down on his lip to contain a bout of laughter that he gasped in realization.

“You’re so full of shit,” he laughed, the syllables practically bursting at the seams with disbelief. “And you seriously overestimated how much I would care about a guy who once planted a stick in hopes of growing a tree thinking that I’m cool!”

Willie dissolved into laughter, unbridled and carefree, and for a second it entirely slipped Alex’s mind why he was so adamantly trying to convince him that he was annoyed. Yes, he may have dragged Alex to the beach at the ass-crack of dawn to see the sunrise only to find out he simply wanted to trick him into picking up a reckless new hobby, but he also looked so filled with joy with the morning’s first rays of sunshine illuminating his beaming face and it just felt so wrong to condemn someone who looked so much like an angel for a little bit of manipulation.

“You’re unbelievable,” Alex settled on declaring and shook his head with a chuckle.

“An unbelievably good skater, yeah,” Willie corrected gleefully. “So come on, we’ll start with the basics. Just stand on the board first, I’ve got you.”

Alex spared the skateboard at his feet a hostile word of warning not to throw him off immediately as Willie placed a helmet on his head, an impossibly endeared smile tugging the corner of his lips upward. Keeping himself from leaning in and kissing the sullen frown off his face took every bit of self-restraint he never knew he had. Instead of that, he reached out his hands which Alex immediately latched onto with white knuckles despite still standing steadily on solid ground.

Willie looked down at his ring-clad fingers with a soft smile, brushing a thumb over a nail covered in sheer sparkles. “I like the glitter.”

“Thanks,” Alex exhaled happily. “Julie insisted we match.”

“You ready?” Willie raised his eyebrows.

“No, speaking of Julie, I need you to look me in the eye right now and _promise_ me you’ll assume responsibility for all my potential injuries, especially if they keep me from performing tonight.”

Willie was already opening his mouth to solemnly swear so but Alex wasn’t quite done yet.

“In other words, you’ll tell Julie she’s missing a drummer for a while and face her wrath,” he said gravely, giving Willie a stern no-nonsense look. “I’m physically incapable of letting her down.”

Freeing one of his hands from Alex’s clutch, Willie captured his chin between his fingers to steady his gaze and stared right into his eyes as he’d been instructed. “It won’t be necessary but I promise I’ll disappoint your band on your behalf.”

“Get to it then, 'teach.”

As per Willie’s instruction he tentatively placed a foot on the skateboard, then another, and though he wasn’t moving yet he gripped Willie’s hand so tightly that he could practically feel it starting to numb already.

“Okay, what you wanna do is get your feet lined up roughly with the truck screws that attach the wheels to the board and then loosen up those knees,” he said, chuckling fondly at Alex’s immediate look of horror. “Not asking you to squat, man! Just bend them a little.”

“Right,” Alex exhaled, grinning. “Yeah, okay, that doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Great,” Willie beamed at him as he began to take slow steps sideways, brushing a thumb over Alex’s knuckles reassuringly. “So right now all you gotta do is not fall.”

Eventually, they got to a point where Willie felt confident letting Alex actually do some moving himself, asking him to step down and only place one foot on the board facing the deck.

“You gotta figure out which one feels steadier at the front, cause that’s the one that’ll keep you upright,” Willie pointed out.

“How am I supposed to trust either one of my feet with this?” Alex groaned in exasperation as he alternated between placing his left and right foot at the very front of the skateboard, feeling absolutely no difference in the level of steadiness either way.

“Hey,” Willie reached out to touch his shoulder and settled on his side with a soft smile on his face. “Leg dominance is determined by your hand dominance, so your right leg is likely more trustworthy because you’re right-handed.”

Alex blinked at him, baffled as to how he managed to squash his unease so fast with seemingly no effort at all. “Yeah, yeah, totally,” he grinned. “I mean I definitely knew that, but thanks.”

After a few guided glides across the concrete Alex tentatively allowed Willie to let go of his hand, trying the pushing off and placing both feet on the board thing and trusting his own balance to carry him four feet forward without going horizontal. Following the success of those baby steps, he got just a little too confident a little too quickly and went from his very precious sloth-like speed to actually riding a skateboard at a pace Willie couldn’t even keep up with without getting wheels under himself as well.

“Dude, look at you!” Willie cheered as he cruised past him to supervise him accordingly, aiming primarily to make sure he didn’t end up crashing into anything (or anyone) ahead. While he had evidence to support that running over someone newly ghostified could lead to soulmate-shaped results, he wasn’t sure it was conventionally the best way to get acquainted with new people.

Alex laughed and immediately shushed him so as to not get distracted. Willie, however, did not quite catch that memo, because suddenly he couldn’t tear his eyes off of his beaming, bright-eyed boyfriend who totally just destroyed an entire set of limitations he had set for himself in practically no time. The events following this train of thoughts unfolded before he could even blink, as the next second he failed to realize he was steadily approaching a trash can and stumbled right into it, falling onto concrete accompanied by a discordant symphony of metal clanging.

“Willie?” Alex practically flew off the board and rushed to him in a panic, scrambling to help him get up despite Willie actively insisting he was perfectly fine. Refusing to grant him the benefit of the doubt Alex wrapped an arm around his waist and walked him over to the nearest patch of grass. Once seated on the ground he took one closer look at Willie’s thoroughly scraped knees and gave him his most condemning scowl.

“Looks can be deceiving?” Willie offered halfheartedly. Alex removed his helmet and kneeled down, pulling out a handful of bandaids and disinfectant spray from his fanny pack with the efficiency of a seasoned paramedic.

Willie opened his mouth to say something, but the words died on his tongue at the sight of Alex sitting gingerly at his feet with his brows slightly furrowed in concentration, his fingertips feather-soft on his skin as he assessed the damage the concrete had dealt with him.

“You just- carry these things around all the time?” He finally asked in a simple attempt at a distraction from how violently his heart was fluttering in his chest, but he sounded just a little too much like he couldn’t quite draw in enough oxygen at a time.

Alex didn’t seem to notice though, as he was busy using the hem of his shirt to softly wipe the residual disinfectant off of his skin before covering it in band-aids. He looked up at Willie and chuckled softly at the question. “Yeah. I learned the hard way that my bandmates have this secret talent where they can find potential danger anywhere, so...”

“Right,” Willie nodded with a small smile, taking off his helmet and placing it beside him. “I guess it’s not just them.”

Alex hummed in agreement. “What happened, anyway? How did you manage to fall but I didn’t?”

And just like that Willie found himself entirely flustered, for possibly the first time ever, his cheeks flushing a distinguishable pink. Bowing down his head, he admitted: “Uh, one might say I was focused more on you than where I was going. Like, entirely.”

At that, a look of utter surprise crossed Alex’s face. He was so used to being, for a lack of a better word, the disaster in the relationship. All too often all he had to do was look at Willie and all already very limited self-composure escaped his body. Willie, on the other hand, was the exact opposite of that, and the knowledge that he was capable of making someone so composed so _not_ made his heart skip a beat all against his will.

“Well,” he spoke softly, placing one last band-aid on Willie’s bent knee and leaning in to press the lightest of kisses over it. “I hope you learned your lesson.”

Willie’s expression softened as Alex got up and sat down beside him, giving him a smile that was just as fond as it was teasing.

“I don’t know, man, we might have to try again,” he bumped Alex’s shoulder with his, wholly amused.

“What we’re going to do,” Alex started, gently tugging Willie down from his seated position until his head was rested in his lap. “Is take a breather right here and make sure you don’t have a concussion.”

"Mm, I don't really care if I do," he mumbled, lacing his fingers with Alex's and pulling them to his chest. "Worth it."


End file.
